Usuario discusión:Sangheilihereje
Hola y Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Déjame tú mensaje y te contestaré lo más rápido posible. Hereje Mensajes 04:04 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Sangheilihereje, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Sangheilihereje. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Darkness Emo Skull (Discusión) 01:29 14 nov 2011 Hola Hola Shangeilihereje, solo queria darte la bienvenida a halopedia, y me gustaria ayudarte en caso de que tengas alguna duda solbre la wiki. Saludos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:07 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola soy wilian jenkins igual que ripa te doy la bienvenida a halopedia si nesesitas algo dimelo.te doy un consejo dile a un administrador que te blooque el perfila para usuarios no registrados asi no te editaran. me sorprende que rapido avansas con logros y ediciones, saludos wilian jenkins mi discucion 21:16 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo de Pg de Usuario Hola, primero que nada déjame ofrecerte una disculpa por tardar tanto en responderte. Bien, me pediste que bloqueara tu pg de usuario para que los usuarios anónimos no la pudieran editar. Mira, aunque es posible hacer eso, la verdad es que no lo creo necesario, es muy raro que vandalizen las paginas de usuario. Si llegas a tener problemas de vandalismo en tu pg de usuario, contactame y entonces bloqueare tu perfil, pero por el momento no creo que sea necesario. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:22 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Ortografía Hola Sangheilihereje, ¿cómo estás? Solo quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste en el mensaje que pusiste en mi página de discusión, y en cierta forma también darte algunos consejos por el tema de la ortografía. En realidad no tengo un gran conocimiento sobre las reglas ortográficas, pero lo que sí me ayudó a mí fue el leer mucho, ya que si lo haces, al ver una palabra mal escrita lo notarás y podrás mejorarla, pero eso lleva tiempo; inicié mi lectura a los 3 años y 1/2 (en serio, no es broma), y de ahí en adelante continué, así que como verás, lleva tiempo. Mi otro consejo es que busques en un diccionario las palabras que no sepas cómo se escriben, aunque si no haces antes lo primero que dije (ponerte a leer) no sabrás que palabras se escriben mal y cuales otras no. Bueno, eso es todo, y nos vemos pronto, en algún comentario o chat. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 19:21 17 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, Sangheilihereje, solo queria agradecerte por haberme correjido mi ortógrafia en las paginas que editó , así qué cada vez que edite algo en Halo: Graphic Novel te pedire ayuda para ver si tengo la ortógrafia bien, saludos. Spartbram 01:40 21 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, acabo de acabar la pagina The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, y creo que tuve muchas malas ortógrafias, talvez quieras corregirlas, y si quieres puedes agregar unas cuantas imagenes :P PD: no es obligatorio, solo hazlo si quieres, saludos :D Spartbram 05:29 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola SangheiliHereje! solo quería decirte que tus contribuciones son muy buenas, y me han ayudado a conocer mejor el Universo de Halo. Saludos! Sangheili Sangheili CDRD 20:55 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, gracias, cuando necesite ayuda te aviso, :) Spartbram 01:37 22 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: imagen indefinida Pues que recuerde no me ha pasado nada parecido ¿Podrías mostrarme algún ejemplo? [[Usuario:Obliterador|Obliterador Discusión]] 20:28 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Página Tu Página ya ha sido Protegida contra Usuarios Nuevos y no Registrados. Espero que no hayas tenido ningun Problema por algun incoveniente. Saludos [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 13:26 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hols shangeili hejere. Solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a halopedia al deshacer las ediciones de Putohalo. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:31 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Libros El nombre de los libros va en español. Saludos!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 21:28 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Sangheili Oye, conectate en el chat, es qué tu si me caes bien y por lo qué veo, quizas te acoples chido :3 A ok Tienes razon, muchas veces se estan insultandose, y prometo que a la otra si firmare (esque se me olvido) :P Spartbram 01:48 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Firma Oye Sangheili, firma aqui, firma en donde dice amigos Spartbram 00:33 1 feb 2012 (UTC) :3 Ok, Spartbram 03:19 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues tengo varios horarios, me conecto cuando gano la compu Pues aun no se de donde eres, es qué tenemos diferentes horas, solo me conecto cuando gano la compu, soy de mexico/chihuahua, en este momento son las 8:27 pm con migo. :3 Spartbram 03:26 1 feb 2012 (UTC) La firma Oye, como le hiciste para hacer tu firma asi?????? jaja, ignora mi firma, es que intenté hacerlo chido pero no pude :P [[Usuario:Spartbram|[[Spartbram|'Spartbram']] 30px (Garfielo] Usuario_Discusión:Garfielo ]] 20:34 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :s Oye este cuando tendras mi firma ,espero no ser tan molesto Me la soban 19:50 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Paginas sin categorizar Hasta Ahorita leí tu mensaje xD Bueno.... Si, puedes categorizarlas eso realmente ayudaria mucho! Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 20:30 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Tienes mi voto Bueno compañero, tienes mi voto sobre ser administrador, te deseo suerte y ojalá ganes, [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 00:28 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Ok No hay problema, son errores comunes. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 00:53 16 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero la solicitud de amistad en Xbox LIVE. Ok 2 Bueno, esperaré igual mi Xbox esta en reparación. thumb|Pienso lo mismo[[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:05 16 jul 2012 (UTC) jajaja ya lo estaba haciendo, acabo de leer tu mensaje... Bueno.. si quieres revisalo y dale una leida (Aunque eso ya te lo dije a ti) xD Bye! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 18:34 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Esperame un poquito, Quiero dejar la Galería de Halo 4 un ratito así para dejarla como un ejemplo de mi blog... Luego las quitare en una semana mas espero xD Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 00:39 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Cofirmado Ya dezhize la vandalizacion de mi pagina. Hay que estar atentos. Gracias por el aviso. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:26 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Boton Ja! Perdon esque deje el chat abierto tuve unos problemas electricos desde hace dias... en fin... Es un error de wikia, a mi tampoco me aparece el boton para revertir D: 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 05:19 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, le pide algo a Darkness si puedo poner una confirmacion en unas pocas paginas de acuerdo a un video que es de 343 Industries, y si me dice que si lo pongo, nada mas te aviso de eso por si acaso sospechas algo jaja. no son cosas falsas. Saludos Amigo Promethean117 (discusión) 21:59 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, vi la edicion, esta bien, error mio jaja, de hecho no quiero que acabe Halo, lo tuyo si fue correcto ;D Saludos Sangheli Promethean117 (discusión) 18:29 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Sangheili vi un trailer de Halo 4 y dice que haran su aparicion Lasky, Palmer etc Aqui te dejo el link PD:No lo digo por que me quiero pelear sino por que yo vi el video y hay dice la info Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEwF4UJ1ITk Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno mejor no lo pongo jaja, asi se ve mucho mejor ;D Promethean117 (discusión) 00:08 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Sangheili, encontre informacion ya especifica de Didact en Halopedia Ingles, asi que nada mas te aviso que la pondre en su pagina ya que nosotros debemos de poner la informacion verdadera de acuerdo a Halopedia Estadounidense. Aqui te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/The_Didact Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:24 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, gracias por permitirme y por cierto no creo que encuentres de Faber, ya que ni 343 Industries ni informacion de halo ha dicho nada de el pero tu sigue intentando PD:Seamos amigos, en verdad ayudas mucho en la wiki Saludos Hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 01:33 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sangheili Nosotros haremos lo posible por Halopedia para que sea un gran wiki Suerte pues hermano ;D 01:38 2 ago 2012 (UTC)Promethean117 (discusión) 'Buenas Noticias' Encontre más info con respecto a los Spartans IV ¡Hay mas escuadrones en vez de Maestic Squad! Te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/Shadow_Squad Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:44 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola ya hice el sombra tu haz el otro asi te dejo crear algo XD Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:54 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hoy si que hicimos mucho este día creando más paginas nuevas, gran exito tendra la wiki más adelante hicimos un buen trabajo hay que seguir asi(bueno yo estoy contruyendo la pagina Batalla de Onyx ahorita jaja) Saludos hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 04:12 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok esta muy bien te accion, hazlo mañana, descansa para no cansarte escribiendo y si puedo te ayudo mañana en eso y seguire con la pagina aun en creacion Buenas Noches Bro Promethean117 (discusión) 04:19 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok mucho trabajo por hoy, mañana sera un nuevo día Saludos Hereje :) Promethean117 (discusión) 04:28 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Spartancarlos117 (discusión) 23:02 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola me llamo juan carlos te voy a dejar mi gamertag para que me agreges en noviembre pues este es : CARLOSPARTAN177 thumb|esta es la consola que vas a comprar Suerte Hermano, tu me enseñaste la gran importancia de mantener a Halopedia sin vandalizmo, suerte hermano, yo se que tu seras un gran Administrador. Tu y yo y los otros usuarios ayudaremos a la wiki a que avanze Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:42 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hermano, te havia dicho que encontre ya la fuente real de Didacta de su aparicion en Halo 4, pues EdisKrad la quito y eso que hay esta la fuente de Halopedia Ingles. y sigue diciendo que no es un hecho, ya ni se que hacer con el y muchos usuarios tiene razon, es muy exigente con casi todos los usuarios, el no es el que manda auiq en la wiki. Promethean117 (discusión) 18:13 3 ago 2012 (UTC) h Hola hermano, ya necesito tu ayuda, edis no me deja en paz, me sigue eliminando lo de Didacta y lo de Halo 4 que no aparecera y que segun dice que eso es vandalizmo, si es la veradad lo que po0ngo gracias a Halopedia Ingles y la ultima terminal de Halo CEA. Mañana hablamos por chat hermano o talvez en la nopche Promethean117 (discusión) 00:23 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, mi face no tiene el mismo nombre de usario de la wiki, pero te lo paso Luis Daniel Z Mi foto salgo yo con lentes para sol sentado mirando hacia arriba, tengo puesta una camisa roja angry birds con una frase Ojala si me encuentres Promethean117 (discusión) 03:52 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, que querias decirme?, tube un problema con el chat Promethean117 (discusión) 19:57 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah ok, yo tampoco les entendia, de echo ya ni sabia que decir por eso tambien me sali jaja Promethean117 (discusión) 20:01 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Suertudo jaja Me quitaste la pagina que iba a crear de vickers, iba aser la siguiente pero bueno hermano, cada quien hace lo que quiere jaja Prometeo 01:24 23 ago 2012 (UTC) jaja No hay problema bro, tu sigue creando lo que falta, yo tengo que irme a a bañar y no se si vuelva acrear mas paginas Prometeo 01:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Buen Trabajo hermano, gracias por ayudarme a terminar todo de los personajes de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn Prometeo 01:57 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye bro un ultimo favor, sabes como puedo cambiar mi firma para que sea igual a la tuya pero diferente con colores y todo. Ya tengo como quisiera que fuera. Me podrias decir como puedo hacerlo Prometeo (discusión) 02:05 23 ago 2012 (UTC) como cambio mi firma Zago18 (discusión) 15:55 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, se que hace semanas te pide como cambiar mi firma a un color chido pero no puedo, podrias ayudarme como hacerlo aunque suene muy tonto pero la verdad no puedo Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 01:55 8 sep 2012 (UTC) grasias por lo de la firma hereje ojala que seas administrador en las elecciones ¡Adios! [[User:Campo 1 Zago 18|Campo 5zago 18 Campo 8 Discusion]] (discusión) 14:13 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Si seria buena idea (porque la verdad no le entendi) Grasias hereje Adios Zago 18 10:50 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Buenos articulos hermano, sigue asi estan bien padres y mas por que son de forerunner Saludos y suerte Prometeo (discusión) 21:45 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Si quieres yo lo hago o si no sigue buscando mas info ;D Prometeo (discusión) 21:48 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Grasias hereje por todo asta luego. Zago18 Mensajes 15:29 10 sep 2012 (UTC) oye lo siento amigo pero soy un joven de 12 años y se mucho sobre halo 4 y lo siento si no escribi bien pero tienes razon malamente escribi halsey ademas ya habia hecho una publicacion de a hero awakens que si me habia salido bien y la borraro lo siento amigo soy nuevo en esto ¿sale? oye lo siento men soy nuevo en esto no te enojes solo tengo 12 años pero se mucha informacion hasta leo los libros lo siento tratare de hacer un mejor esfuerzo sale saludos de sinaloa culiacan Dinorock1 (discusión) 22:43 11 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias we sale lo hare Hola hermano, por favor me ayudarias a completar la nueva pagina que hice de halo 4, esque no se traducir muy bien los dialogos del ingles al español. Es el nuevo trailer de halo 4 Making Halo 4: Return of the Forerunners. Solo te pido esto y ya puse lo basico Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 22:11 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Saludos Oye solo te queria avisar que ya tengo el Halo: Reach de nuevo, y no tengo pensado prestar otro Halo más en mi vida, jeje, bueno, solo te queria avisar eso, ahí para cuando quieras jugar, chido [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 22:55 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Ora por que borras mi parte el "Guardias de Honor", solo es un rumor, no digo que sea cierto, Pos este! *Cabo José Hola hermano, oye acabo de ver algo que me impacto. Este Usuario 불꽃 왕자 tiene unos logros iguales a los mios en el mismo orden pero veo que tiene solo 20 puntos y acaba de contribuir hoy en la wiki A que crees que se deba por que eso no creo que sea algo bueno en Halopedia Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 23:49 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias, no se que es lo que este pasandi en Halopedia :S Prometeo (discusión) 23:51 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Oye Oye hereje ¿Como te llamas en Facebook? Digo para chatear un dia de estos. Posdata: Yo me llamo Eskodonia Zago. Zago18 Mensajes 07:29 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, disculpa pero debo preguntarte algo ¿viste lo que deje en el historial y en la discusión de la pagina de Dra. Halsey? si no para que lo veas, es que el usuario Promethean117 borro mi edición de cuando coloque de nuevo la imagen antigua de la Dra. (estando joven) la que colocaste de nuevo. Mira no le insisti en cambiar la imagen por que el me dijo que la nueva foto la de la Dra. Halsey (Vieja) era oficial pero no de Halo 4 así que preferi hacerle caso y ahora note que la colocaste otra vez la antigua y por el mismo motivo que yo alegaba (El de evitar Spoliers) solo te dejo esto para preguntarte si es que yo tenia razon y saber si Promethean117 me mintio por que la colocaste por los mismos motivos que yo. Tambien para que veas lo que coloque en el historial y en la discusión ahí me exprece bien, y si tienes tiempo por favor mira mi discusión y la suya ya que me parece un abuso de su parte haberme mentido solo por yo ser un novato en esta wiki (si es que me mintio claro, por eso te pregunto) Gracias por tu tiempo y un saludo. Caballero Gris (discusión) 01:51 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Conclusión Disculpa pero quisiera saber como contactar a los administradores de esta wiki, al final Promethean117 y yo nos despedimos de lo mas bien, pero por que yo creia que el tenia razon...... :( por favor ayudame necesito sacarme esta duda. Gracias Caballero Gris (discusión) 02:03 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Halo Zero Hola Hereje. ¿Cómo anda todo por ahí? Con respecto a lo de Halo Zero, esta wiki debería tener todo aquello relativo a Halo, como halopedia.org (de allí la verificación que hice). Por eso pienso que no debería ser borrado. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 03:02 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Y hola otra vez yo de nuevo (XD). Estoy de acuerdo en plantearle el tema a Alonso, es más, estaba pensando en eso cuando vi tu segundo mensaje. Cuando sea de día (XDDDD) le pregunto acerca de esto. Dile a Guilty Spark 343 lo que puse aquí, y veremos que determina Alonso. Mientras tanto, que nadie toque la página (ya le dije lo mismo a Guilty Spark). Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 03:16 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Amigo, buenos dias.. Nuevamente molestando: 1- Soy programador y tengo muy buena ortografía, por eso entiendo su sentimiento de disgusto y deseo de corrección al ver un error... 2- "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" - Sabio proverbio chino... 3- Si siento disgusto al ver un error ortográfico (Igual que usted), imagínese lo que siento al ver que ponen la imagen que no corresponde. 4- De hay mi deseo de corregirla, pues para mí es muy claro que el personaje que estan poniendo en la fotografia, NO CORRESPONDE al Spartan-073, de ahí los constantes cambios. 5- Ojalá revise bien y mire el video. 6- No creo que el proceso de aumento spartan incluya un blanqueo de piel estilo Michael Jackson. 7- No se si fue usted otra persona, la que me veto de halopedia. Si no es usted le pido disculpas por este mensaje, si es usted le pido el favor no me eche de la pagina, pues solo tengo la voluntad de aportar correctamente. Infobox Hola Hereje. Voy directo al tema. Acerca de lo que me explicaste, hago esto debido a que la ONI está dentro del UNSC, de ahí que lo ponga así (como también aparece en halopedia.org): UNSC *ONI Así quedaría la infobox en la parte de "Afiliación". Como ya lo puse antes, en halopedia.org también aparece así, y me baso en eso para colocarlo aquí también. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 17:21 4 dic 2012 (UTC) saludos oye nececito que hables con cris para que me desbloquee el chat es importante (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 17:33 4 dic 2012 (UTC))